Eyes
by Gorken
Summary: What happens when Ed and Winry are captured by a mobster. Can they both handle the gruesome events they face while being imprisoned in a hell hole? Can they get out before they completely lose their sanity? Rated M. EdWin!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when Ed and Winry are captured by a mobster. Can they both handle the gruesome events they face while being imprisoned in a hell hole? Can they get out before they completely lose their sanity?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Rating: Rated M for Violence, Sexual Themes, Nudity and, Drug references

Note: Hey guys, I just want to say I hope you guys enjoy this story. I will say I do get busy at times so i'll try my best to have a new chapter out every Friday. If you cannot wait that long let me know. I would love it if you guys would review! I do answer back A.S.A.P.

Parings: WinXEd (Extreme Shipping)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Nice to meet you my name is...<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Winry's P.O.V:<strong>

I awoke, naked and strapped to a bed. My body ached. The room had a dim yellow lamp in the corner. The room had three solid bland white walls, the fourth wall consisting of metal bars that separated it from a larger room. My eyes slowly scanned my surroundings. Next to me was a metal table that held a variety of sharp knives.

_Oh God... Where am I?_

I started to scan down my body. My lower stomach was bleeding. There was a small incision.

_How did this happen? How come I can't feel it? _

My eyes continued to wander around the room. What caught my eye made me cringe. A man. A very handsome man, was chained up to the wall. He had golden blonde hair which was put up in a messy ponytail, he had a blank look on his face. His eyes were a beautiful shade of gold. They looked so dull and lifeless.

_Was he staring at me? Boy, I didn't think i'd meet an attractive man under these circumstances._

I began to realize I was naked. I began to blush brightly.

_Maybe he was day dreaming. I hope so at least. Should I say something?_

I turned my faces away from his intense stare. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. Where was I? Why am I here? I just wanted to go home, can't remember anything, can't remember how I even got here. I began to panic even more. My breathing became rugged.

"You know.." The man said, in a husky, tiresome voice. "You shouldn't panic. It'll only make things worst."

I slowly turned my head around to look at the man. His golden eyes pierced mine. I couldn't help but stare back.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?" My voice was nothing but a faint whisper. I felt tears spill from my eyes. Everything became blurry. I was trying to stop myself from sobbing.

"Hey.. don't you dare cry." He sounded sympathetic.

"Answer me!" I nearly screamed. I knew I shouldn't have. He seemed to be in the same situation as me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell.."

"No..No. It's okay. I can see why you are uneasy. My names Edward... Edward Elric. You, are in hell itself." He smirked. "I- I don't know how you got here nor, do I know why your here. Probably to be used as a sex toy. After all, I think the warden was checking out your body." He blushed lightly.

"Sex toy?" I gasped. "No! No I can't!" I sobbed

"Hey, calm down!"

"No! I have to get out of here!"

"You throwing a tantrum isn't going to help!" His voice raised with rage.

His eyes glared at me. He had this stern look on his face. An awkward silence grew between us.

"My names Winry Rockbell by the way.." I said lowly. I tried to smile, even though we were in an awkward situation. "I'm 19 years old. What about you?"

"Nice to meet you Winry." He was kind of shocked. "One minute your crying, the next your smiling. Females are weird creatures." he chuckled. "Im 20. I'll be 21 soon, I guess."

"You guess?" My face twisted up. "How don't you kno-"

"I've been down here for a while.. Maybe my birthday already past."

"It's December... Last time I remembered."

"Guess im 21." He smirked. "Where is this bastard at! You need clothes before you catch a cold." He growled.

"When you say "he" i'm guessing you mea-"

"The bastard that brought you here."

It had almost been 2 hours. My body was freezing. I glanced over at Ed, he was asleep. I took in his handsome features. The way his tan skin glowed under the low lamp light, the way his dark eyelashes fell against his cheek, his sharp nose, full lips... God! I really need to stop being a creep. Suddenly, I heard heavy footsteps. The door open with a loud disturbing creek. I began to panic. My heart felt like it was going to explode.

_ Oh god... Please help me..._

I looked over at Edward. He was awake. He stared at whoever walked in. A small smirked tugged his lips.

"Took you long enough." Edward growled.

My eyes turned to the figure who stood by the door. He stood a good 6ft tall. He wore a ski mask, long black gloves, a leather short sleeve black shirt, black leather pants, and steel toed boots. His presence made me feel uncomfortable.

"Couldn't keep my two favorite people hanging. I came to personally escort you both to your cell." His voice was deep and murderous.

The man stalked his way over to my side. He started to tug on my restraints.

_Thank God... Now if only I could get some-_

The man then tugged me by my arm and pulled me from the bed. I was forced to stand. Even though I barely could. My legs began to wobble. Surprisingly I managed to stand without collapsing.

"Here.." the man handed me a really thin night gown. Somewhat see through. It looked really short and small. _Great._

_ "_Don't you have something less trashy...?" I asked lifting up the tiny night down. I mean don't get me wrong, it was beautiful, silky, sexy! But, I wouldn't wear this around random people!

"You can stay naked.." The man the tried pulling the gown away, I quickly pulled it out of his reach and held onto it.

"Heh, umm n-never m-mind.." I said quickly sliding the night gown on. The creepy man was staring at me. I felt chills run up my spine. My eyes were then on Edward. He was staring at me. Slowly licking his dry lips. The man walked towards Edward. He started to unlock his chain. Thats when I noticed the major height difference between Ed and the man.

"Okay, get to steppin' you two." The man said pointing his gun at our backs. Edward took me by my wrist and walked me too our cell. The man followed close behind. It made me very uncomfortable. I felt slightly safe holding Ed's hand. Ed suddenly stopped. I accidentally walked into his back. The mystery man soon pulled out a key and opened the door. Taking my hand Edward pulled me inside the cell.

"Hey Ed, don't have too much fun with this bitch tonight." The man chuckled, locked the door and walked off. There was an awkward silence in the room. I slowly took in the setting. The room was cold and small. There was a mini lamp in the corner of the room, a hard bed, and a toilet. I slowly walked over to the bed and looked up at Ed. He stood a good 5'10". His body looked well built. Toned arms, his messy hair looked hot..

"I won't touch you Winry. That bastard is just trying to scare you." He said lowly. His eyes were so hypnotizing.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to be pretty anymore.." I said. Tears rolling down my cheek. He was shocked to hear this. He walked in front of me bending down.

"Win- It's not your fault. Honestly he'd take advantage of any woman." I felt soft hands on my shoulder. My eyes met his.

"How come you haven't tried anything then..."

"Don't get me wrong Win, you're beautiful. But, I'm not a bewildered dog. I have respect." I then flung myself at him. My arms wrapped around his neck. Pulling myself close to his body. I felt him tense up.

"Thank you Edward.." I whispered in his ear.

**Edwards P.O.V:**

I almost lost it. Her full breast were pressed against my chest. The tiny nightgown she had on risen. Indeed, Winry Rockbell was beautiful. She had long blonde hair that reached to her butt. Big, innocent sapphire blue eyes, pink full lips. She had a small curvy body. It shocked me when she hugged me. Feeling her against me like that..

"No problem. Hey, I promise. I'm going to find a way to get us out of here. I promise I won't let him hurt you." I blushed as I said this.

"Ed, you barely even know me. Why are you saying this." She smiled slightly.

"I feel like I'm obligated too.. You don't deserve to be here.. there's something about you..." I stopped. There's something about her that's making me feel so protective. "Just.. Lets be friends.." _WTF! Where did that come from. For Christ sake. I just met this woman._

"I'd like that" I felt her lips on my neck. Was she smiling? "It may not seem like much but, I promise to protect you if I can." I swear I probably turned into a tomato. My cheeks were scarlet red.

"Guess we're a team. Welcome to hell Winry.."

* * *

><p><em> Okay everyone, tell me if you like it.. I will continue it if you guys do.. Review and I will start working on chapter 2. cx THANKS GUYS! 3<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What happens when Ed and Winry are captured by a mobster. Can they both handle the gruesome events they face while being imprisoned in a hell hole? Can they get out before they completely lose their sanity?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Rating: Rated M for Violence, Sexual Themes, Nudity and, Drug references

Note: Hey guys, I've been meaning to write this chapter. Been busy with college apps! But, I'm pleased a lot of you want me to continue this story. I've also had some technical problems with my internet! T~T Freakin horrible! But, anyways. Christmas break is coming up so I might be able to upload 2 chapters a week. :3 Thank you for your support guys!

Parings: WinXEd (Extreme Shipping)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: These hands<strong>

**2 Months later...**

**Edwards P.O.V:**

_It felt like I was trapped down here for years. I forgot what it felt like being free. I forgot what if felt like seeing the sun, and feeling the wind. I wonder how my brother is feeling. Haven't seen Al in so long. I hope he doesn't hate me.. Would he forgive me if I come back. I've been with the military for so long.. Izumi was right.. I was nothing but a dog to them. Just wait until I get out of here.. I'll give that colonel bastard an ass kicking of a life time.._

I was deep into my thoughts. I regretted everything. Joining the military was a waste of my time. Just look at the situation I'm in. They didn't care about me. _FUCK!_ I slid down the pale, cold wall, running my fingers through my hair. My eyes landed on Winry's sleeping form. She really grew on me.. Its been a good couple months so far. They haven't done anything to us yet. I've been planning our escape.. The ratio of us getting out alive didn't look so good. I ended up letting her use my thermal shirt as a blanket. She was so cute. Her long eyelashes fell against her cheek. Her cute pink lips were parted. She snored lowly. Why did she look so peaceful?

_Shes an angel.. A beautiful, peaceful angel_.

I looked down at my hands.

_My hands were made to kill. These hands hurt tons of innocent people. I'm nothing but a killer. That's all I know. I can't purify my hands. I've sinned. I was born to be a sinner. I remember what I had to do... I killed those men, women, and children... I raped.. I'm a corrupt dog.. _

I glanced up at Winrys sleeping form.

_How come I haven't ravished her? Why am I being so protective of her? Why should I care what happens to her?_

I stalked my way over to her sleeping form. I began to stare at her hands.

_Even her hands are beautiful. Small with skinny fingers, long glossy nails. She even has a beauty mark on her index finger. Her hands are the type that give life, these hands help people. The touch of an angel. _

She started stirring in her sleep. I started to back away from her. I leaned myself against the wall again. Seeing her eyes flutter open.

"Hey Ed" She says stretching. Giving me a very pleased smile.

"Hey, How'd ya sleep?"

"Eh, better then most nights. How long have I been out?" She then got off the bed and started walking towards me with my shirt in her hand.

"Erm, dunno." I said staring up at the angel before me.

"You should sleep. I've felt bad. You know you could sleep on the bed with me. It's not fair for you to sleep on the floor.

"I'll keep that in mind." She gave me a strange look. She looked so helpless and worried.

"Ed, is there something bothering you?" She sat in front of me handing me my shirt.

"Don't worry about it." I said while putting on my shirt. Its smelled like her. Cinnomon and sweat. Surprisingly it smelled nice.

"AH, C'mon Ed! Talk to me. I barely know anything about you." Anger fled her body.

"Likewise twerp." I smirked.

"Please Ed. If we are going to be friends I think we should at least get to know about each other!" She crossed her arms.

"Fine.. But, my past is pretty dark. I'm sure i'll just scare you away."

"Ed, the past is the past. I don't judge,"

"That's what they all say." I chuckled. _She sounds like Rose.._

"I'll go first! Hi, I'm Winry Rockbell-"

"No shit." I cut her off.

"Would you shut up! Let me talk!" she yelled with rage. "As I was saying. Hi, I'm Winry Rockbell. I'm 19 years old. I go to Resembool Universirty. I live with my Granny named Pinako. She has her own automail shop. She started teaching me how to do automail when I turned 10. My father Urey and my mother Sara died during the Ishvalan war. They were doctors. They helped tend to the Ishvalan people. Sadly, one of those Ishvalans killed my parents. His name was Scar. Anyways, before I got stuck here I was working in Rush Valley. The end." Winry started to stare at me. I didn't respond. "Um, Ed? Earth to Ed!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry Win. About your parents." I grieved for her.

"That's okay Ed. They died as heroes." She smiled. How could she? Shes so optimistic. "Okay It's you turn. Don't hold back ya hear?"

"Yeah, yeah. I work for the military. I'm a dog.. I've killed innocent people Winry. I've raped women. Heh, I joined when I was 16. My father walked out on us when I was 6. Then that year my mother passed away. I had to take care of my younger brother named Al. He was 4 at the time. We didn't have any money to buy food, and clothes so I started learning martial arts. As I progressed I used to put on little shows for people, for money of course. One day the colonel showed up and saw my performance. He was impressed. When I turned 16 he found me and asked me to join the military." I stopped to look up at her face. I couldn't read her expression.

"I'm sorry Ed, you're a great person. Even if you made mistakes. We all have." She reassured me by taking my hand in hers.

_ Those hands... _

I gave her a small smiled and continued. "When I was accepted in the military, I was able to get a nice sized apartment in Central. My brother and I were happy. I would do small mission here and there. When Xing declared war with Amestris I knew I would have to leave my brother behind and fight it. I was 18 at the time. I remembered being in Xing, killing off small children and women. I was ordered too. I remembered getting drunk and raping those poor women. I was a monster. After the war I had these horrible nightmares. I deserved it. I still have those nightmares. I was pretty fucked up after that. Until I met a woman named Rose. Man, she was a beauty. She was a clerk. Rose would check on me everyday to see how I was doing. We grew close. I fell in love with her. When I turned 20 I proposed to her. Sadly, I was sent off here to investigate. A large number of people went missing in this area. All I can remember is being hit over the head with something. Then I ended up here. He tortures me. He rapes any woman he abducts then he kills them." I stopped. I looked at her face again.

"So, you're engaged still?" She says in a mere whisper. Sounding a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, more of a reason to get out this place." she says with a sigh.

"Yeah." I responded simply.

An awkward silence filled the room. Just when I started to say something I heard Winry moan in pain, clutching her stomach.

"Win, are you okay?" I asked hearing the fear in my voice.

"My stomach. It hurts." She said pain filling her voice.

"Let me see." I examined her body and noticed a small blood stain on her night gown. "You're bleeding."

"Its probably the small opening in my stomach."

"Opening?"

"Yeah. When I woke up I saw a small incision on my stomach. It didn't hurt then."

"Maybe he drugged you up. Let me wrap it up." I say helping her lean against the wall. I took my shirt and tore off the sleeves. I began trying the two sleeves together and wrapped it around her stomach. "That should do it."

"Thanks Ed." She smiled at me.

"Sure." I sat next to her, staring blankly in front of me.

"Lets keep talking. So I can keep my mind off the pain." She grunted. I just nodded. "Whats your favorite color?"

"Red. What about you?"

"Blue."

"What are your hobbies?"

"Automail, singing, breaking people stuff just to fix them.." she smiled. I let out a small chuckle. "What about you?"

"Killing." I laughed. So did she. "I'm kidding. I love Chemistry. Learning Chem, doing experiments, etc."

"Aren't you a smart cookie." Winry winked.

"Sure am. Uh, hey... can I ask you something?" I blushed slightly

_I wonder if shes single.. WTF ED YOU'RE ENGAGED! GET IT TOGETHER! _

"Yes?" she looked at me as she held her stomach.

"Uhhh..." I continued to blush. I can see a smile form on her lips. "N-nevermind."

* * *

><p><strong>Winry's P.O.V:<strong>

A couple hours have passed. Me and Ed continued talking. The pain in my stomach began to subdue.

_Fuck! He's engaged! That's no fair! We'll at least we are friends..._

I looked over at Ed who continued to stare at the other side of the room blankly. I kept wondering what he was thinking about. Maybe his fiance. Maybe his brother. Honestly I was very surprised he opened up to me about his hard life. He's so strong. He sinned yet, he regrets it all. He was only trying to do the right thing. Suddenly we both heard footsteps coming towards the door. Ed grabbed my arm and stood up with me. The door slammed open.

_There's that guy again.._

"Well looky what we got here.. You guys are sure warming up to each other." The man said with a deep voice.

"Oh shut the hell up." Ed growled. "What the hell do you want?"

"Her." He pointed to me. My blood pressure had risen and my body went stiff.

"What for?" I asked. Fear took over me.

"What else, I brought you here for my personal entertainment. I tell ya, I give you guys a break and now when I want something you two give me a hard time." The man smiled evily.

"Just leave her alone!" Ed said pushing me behind him. I've never seen him like this.

"Listen pipsqueak. If you don't get out the way I will saw off that arm of yours." The man threatened. He always kept on that mask of his.

"Who are you calling pipsqueak?!" Eds voice risen. His eyes burned like a flame.

"If you resist girl I will hurt him." The man looked at me smiling. He pulled out a long sharp dagger.

"You can't hurt me.." Ed said with a smirk.

"Is that so?"

"Try me... I dare you."

I shook with fear. I saw the man reach for Ed. Ed backed out the way and punched the man in the face.

"You little brat." The man mumbled. "When your asleep i'll make sure and slice you up." The man laughed sadistically.

"Please.. don't." my breathe hitched. "Don't hurt Ed.."

"Then you have an option.." The man stopped and grabbed Ed by his hair. Ed groaned in pain. He then brought the dagger up to his neck. "Come with me NOW, or so help me god, i'll end this little bastards life right here in front of you.." The man pushed the dagger closer to his throat. I saw a little blood being drawn.

"Winry, don't listen to him. He's going to rape you! I'll be fine.." Ed tried reassuring me.

"You have five seconds girl.." he smirked.

"Ed..." I began

"Five.."

"Winry.. don't listen to him. Don't go.."

"Four.."

"Ed.. I can't let him hurt you..."

"Three.."

"Winry, He's bluffing! IGNORE HIM." His voice risen.

"Two.."

"I'm sorry Edward.."

"One.." The man began moving the dagger. Before he could cut Edward I screamed.

"NO!" I cried. Tears streaming down my face. "Don't hurt him.." Both men stared at me. I looked up at Ed. His eyes were wide. He was shocked. "I'll go with you. Just please... leave him alone.." The man threw Ed to the ground.

"I'm happy you to my offer." the man grabbed my arm. I heard Ed scream my name. I walked out with the large man. Ed ran towards the door.. But, it was too late. The unknown man shut and locked the door. He grabbed my arm and dragged me along the hallway..

_Where is he taking me?_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it took so long guys! I've been so busy! But, I hope you liked it! <em>


End file.
